Destiny of the Daleks (DVD)
In 2007, Destiny of the Daleks was released on DVD. United Kingdom release Cover blurb When the Doctor and the recently regenerated Romana arrive on a radioactive planet, the Time Lord has the strangest feeling that he has been there before. Exploring the ruins of an old city, it is not long before they discover the disturbing truth. The TARDIS has materialised on Skaro — original home to the evil Daleks. But who are the mysterious Movellans and what terrible treasure are the Daleks seeking? The answer lies deep beneath the city... Special features *Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), David Gooderson (Davros) and director Ken Grieve *Terror Nation — A documentary about the writer Terry Nation, creator of the Dalek characters. Features interviews with Barry Letts, Philip Hinchcliffe, director Richard Martin and Nicholas Briggs *Directing Who — Director Ken Grieve recalls his time on this story *CGI Effects — The option to watch the story with seventeen of the original video effects sequences replaced by CGI versions *Trailers and Continuities — BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the story's transmission, including the specially shot trailer heralding the return of the Daleks *Prime Computer Adverts — Australian TV adverts for Prime Computers, starring Tom Baker and Lalla Ward *Production Subtitles *Photo Gallery *Radio Times Billings *Coming Soon *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL UK *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb When the Doctor and the recently regenerated Romana arrive on a radioactive planet, the Time Lord has the strangest feeling that he has been there before. Exploring the ruins of an old city, it is not long before they discover the disturbing truth. The TARDIS has materialised on Skaro — original home to the evil Daleks. But who are the mysterious Movellans and what terrible treasure are the Daleks seeking? The answer lies deep beneath the city... Special features *Commentary by Lalla Ward (Romana), David Gooderson (Davros) and director Ken Grieve *Terror Nation — A documentary about the writer Terry Nation, creator of the Dalek characters. Features interviews with Barry Letts, Philip Hinchcliffe, director Richard Martin and Nicholas Briggs *Directing Who — Director Ken Grieve recalls his time on this story *CGI Effects — The option to watch the story with seventeen of the original video effects sequences replaced by CGI versions *Trailers and Continuities — BBC1 trails and continuity announcements from the story's transmission, including the specially shot trailer heralding the return of the Daleks *Prime Computer Adverts — Australian TV adverts for Prime Computers, starring Tom Baker and Lalla Ward *Production Subtitles *Photo Gallery *Radio Times Billings *Coming Soon *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Lalla Ward Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a PG rating